


Education and Relaxation

by Okami01



Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Sylvain have recently become friends with benefits. Dimitri wants to learn more about Sylvain. Sylvain just wants to fuck. They'll figure it out. Prompt - Relaxation
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Education and Relaxation

It was strange to have Dimitri as a lover. Sylvain wouldn't ever call anyone his lover. Fuck buddy maybe. That's how this started. He wanted to help Dimitri relax. And them fucking relaxed everyone. Dimitri couldn't say that word. Which was cute. And strange. Not bad strange. Just that for as intimidating as he seemed, he was always so concerned when they had sex. 

He didn't want to hurt Sylvain. Even though Sylvain insisted that he wanted to be hurt sometimes. Dimitri couldn't quite process the idea. Getting Dimitri to fuck him within an inch of his life took quite a bit of finessing. Still, they were happy. Dimitri always looked relaxed after they did it. Though half the time Sylvain was so wrecked that he wasn't quite sure himself

" You always help me relax… I'm grateful for it…. truly. However, I simply keep- having relations with you in such a rough manner that is caused you pain."

Sylvain smiles. Relations. He nearly laughs. And is touched that someone cares about whether or not he's hurt.   
Sylvain usually tells him it's fine. Dimitri usually accepts this with a nod and an embarrassed blush. 

He stands there, fidgeting as if he means to say something. 

" Do you… want to do something else, Dimitri?" Sylvain prompts.

" Ahh… well, I wanted to know… if maybe you could show me how to be more skilled in um… in sexual acts."

If it were anyone else, Sylvain would have started laughing because who else says things like that? He gets up, walks over and kisses Dimitri.   
" I can show you whatever you like."

" No well um yes but… I want to know what you like."

It shouldn't make Sylvain so happy to hear that. He's had sex with a lot of people. They didn't really care about him. 

He kisses Dimitri again. He'd keep doing it, but apparently, this is really important. 

_

Dimitri continues to explain to Sylvain what he wants. Sylvain would usually help along the process but really, he has no idea where it's going. 

" This might be scandalous..." Dimitri says. 

Sylvain is almost sure it won't be and if it is, he's probably heard worse. 

" I'm sure it'll be fine, Dimitri. Go ahead."

"Mmm… I would like to watch you… masturbate."

Sylvain waits. Apparently, that's it.

" That's fine."

"Oh… really? Would right now be alright?"

Sylvain can't help but laugh. "Mmm Right now is fine."

" I just… want to see what you like. I know that you've told me that you enjoy it when I am rough. However… my techniques in that area could use some polish. I would like to be gentle sometimes."

Sylvain smiles. Kisses his blushing dorky face. Dimitri has a point. Most people would be bewildered to hear their king talk like this. Many people have sex. The King of Faerghus was just a man. Who cared about all his subjects and blessedly. Kind and constantly worried and burdened with something that Sylvain wished he didn't have to be burdened with. Dimitri was someone who cared enough about Sylvain but also loved him. 

Dimitri scoots against the wall. Crossing his legs, putting his hands at his side. " If I'm too close to you while you do that… then I may be tempted to touch you….Or accidentally rip your clothes again.":

Sylvain grins. " I told you that was hot. And this may be for "research purposes" but you can always touch me, you know." He winks." We can always do more research later."

" Yeah," Dimitri says breathlessly.

Sylvain decides not to tease him any longer. He takes off his shirt, then, twisting around a bit and shimmying out of his pants with practiced ease. Gyrating his hips on instinct. 

Running his hand down his small clothes. Dimitri stares. His eye glued to Sylvain's hand. He looks embarrassed but it doesn't stop him from looking. Dimitri fidgets, blushing, tries to control his breathing. Sylvain had a feeling that he has some sort of voyeur kink. He's really enjoying this. Which is good.

Sylvain palms his erection through his small clothes. He's half-hard but Dimitri's fascinated gaze goes right to his cock. " I'm sure you don't want to hear it… or you won't believe me… but I think you're doing fine."

Dimitri frowns. "Mmm.Maybe."

" Yeah, and I know you're afraid you'll activate your Crest but what are healers for?"   
He says stroking slowly up and down. 

" Not for this…" 

" Heh, maybe… But shouldn't being King get you some special treatment every once in a while."

Dimitri still has it in him to shake his head.

"You could always learn healing magic. Mmm… maybe we could buy vulnerary and use it as lube." He licks his lips.

" I…ahh I don't think you should use healing potions for that purpose."

" Maybe…" Sylvain He gathers the precum from his tip and runs his hand down the base. He's fine getting himself off but it's not usually as slow or elaborate as whatever Dimitri seems to be expecting. If Sylvain needed to, he'd fuck someone. 

" I can last for a while you know. Usually when I need to cum think of you and it happens. Touching myself isn't ever as good as you, Dimitri."

Dimitri moans. 

He runs his other hand up his stomach. Pinches a one of his nipples. 

" Can't believe I get to see all of you like this. Have your rough hands on me. Kissing me." He licks his lips. 

"And there are other things you could do with that mouth. Wrap it around my cock... Touch my balls at the same time. Mmm you know deep throating is hard but I think you can handle it."

" Yeah…" Dimitri says. His gaze sweeping over Sylvain's body with an interested and hungry look. He's started touching himself too now. Rough, frantic strokes like he sometimes does when he touches Sylvain. 

Sylvain isn't joking. He slows down to stop himself from cumming. 

Dimitri needs to hear this.  
" Anything you do to me… I want it. I know you think you have to learn about everything. You feel like you need to ahh… be responsible for everything. You're worried that you aren't good enough. You are Dimitri. When you do something that I like, I'll tell you. When you do something that I don't… which is pretty rare… I'll tell you. Same goes for you."  
Saying and doing dirty things hasn't ever been a problem for Sylvain. Being able to talk while masturbating isn't a skill he needs to use often but why not.

Dimitri moans loudly. Cums into his hand. Closes his eye in what appears to be contentment and hopefully not but probably shame. He needs Dimitri to stop feeling so bad about himself. 

Knowing that Dimitri's so worried about him, trying to make him feel good. It doesn't take long for Sylvain to cum as well.   
He smiles and shivers in pleasure. Takes a second and then crawls across the bed to Dimitri. 

"Ahh," Dimitri moans. " I fear that wasn't as educational as I'd intended it to be." 

Sylvain resists the urge to laugh when Dimitri frowns. 

He kisses Dimitri, open-mouthed and wanting, because he's gotten him all worked up now. Dimitri kisses him back, a little rougher now, thankfully. 

Sylvain pulls away, regrettably, because he has to say something. " I really care about you, Dimitri… You're hot and kind and really strong. There isn't anyone I'd rather be fucking."

He kisses down Dimitri's neck. Dimitri moans. "Ahh… thank you. I'm glad you're happy, Sylvain. I… well I am not very good at voicing it… but I also find you very attractive. And I'm glad you're here."

Sylvain smiles, his kisses turn biting. Hopefully, they'll leave marks. Dimitri's clothes hide his neck anyway, it'll be fine.

" Heh, thanks," he says in between kisses.

Dimitri looks away for a moment. "Mmm… since you obliged me in my request. Perhaps I could um… we could

Sylvain climbs into Dimitri's lap. "Yeah?"

" Yes… that…. We could do that."

And as much as Sylvain wants to say, " I love your cock," which he does, and he'll tell Dimitri that. " I love you," he says instead. 

Dimitri smiles. " Thank you… love you too, Sylvain."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvain week! Thanks for reading!   
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
